1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a system for detachably connecting a relatively rigid, non-deformable wing to a pair of spaced, hollow hulls from the interior of said hulls, whereby to complete a deck assembly for a boat, such as a catamaran.
2. PRIOR ART
Certain sailboats, such as catamarans, or the like, are known to have a pair of spaced hulls, and a flexible trampoline which extends between and is connected to the hulls. The conventional trampoline is usually tied between and supported by a pair of parallel aligned front and rear tubes. Such a trampoline is typically formed from a cord-like, lattice material which produces an undesirable spring-like effect when walked or sat upon.
That is to say, the flexible trampoline is subjected to torsion and torque producing forces generated by the sea. These forces, when not suitably dampened, may make walking or sitting on the conventional wing difficult and/or uncomfortable. Moreover, the aerodynamic and hydrodynamic characteristics of the sailboat may be adversely affected by the presence of the flexible trampoline and the failure to probably absorb such torsion and torque producing forces. As will also be known to those skilled in the art, it is frequently difficult and often time consuming to detach the conventional flexible trampoline from the pair of hulls, such as when transport or storage of the sailboat is desirable. Moreover, special tools are often needed to accomplish the trampoline removal. What is still more, the conventional flexible trampoline is known to permit water to penetrate the latice material thereof. Hence, passengers of the sailboat are more likely to get and remain wet, even during relatively mild sea conditions.